


With Flour and Love

by Alyoops



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baking, Disaster enuses, F/F, Fluff, Veronica has never had to cook a day in her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyoops/pseuds/Alyoops
Summary: Just a little drabble of Veronica trying her best for Betty.





	With Flour and Love

Betty wasn’t sure what she expected when she walked into Veronica’s apartment. All she had received from Veronica was a quick text:

**Ronnie <3: ** _ stop by later today around 6. I have a surprise for you ;) _

So, when she entered the kitchen, needless to say, she was shocked.

Veronica was standing in the middle of the room, covered in flour. The rest of the kitchen hasn’t fared much better, looking like a flour bomb had gone off. Betty was biting the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh, since tears were pooling in her girlfriend’s eyes, threatening to spill over. 

“V, what happened?” 

“I, uh… made kind of a mess. I thought I’d bake you a cake, all by myself, to make it special, you know? And it said to mix the flour and sugar together, but apparently mixers have multiple speeds, which is ridiculous, why do you need more than one speed, and then… “ She gestured uselessly at her surroundings. “This.” 

Betty felt warmth spread through her chest, touched by her girlfriend’s efforts. It seemed the Lodge girl was finding things that made Betty fall in love with her just a little bit more, every day. But then Veronica sniffled once, and the blonde ran over to her in a heartbeat, wrapping her up in her arms, and cooing soothing words in the raven-haired girl’s ear, rubbing her back softly. 

“Happy birthday,” Veronica mumbled into the taller girl’s shoulder. Betty just chuckled, as she leaned back far enough to look down at Veronica and kiss her on her flour-spotted nose.

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble, Ronnie, but thank you.”

“Yes, I did. You deserve it,” Veronica said. She looked up at Betty, eyes filled with love and devotion, and Betty could feel her own eyes misting over. She gave Veronica a quick peck on the lips, which turned into a few chaste, lingering kisses, before separating herself from the shorter girl. 

“Come on, I’ll help you clean up, and we can bake it together.”

Veronica beamed at her girlfriend. “Ok, but if Smithers or my mom asks, I totally did this on my own. They were teasing me earlier, that I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

Betty shook her head as she laughed, ready to spend her birthday with the people she considered her second family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and kudos, or come by my tumblr @writeraly where I moan about not writing enough :)


End file.
